This proposal requests support for a Gordon Research Conference on Plant Molecular Biology to be held at the Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire, June 15-19, 1992. The theme for this conference will be "Frontiers in Plant Molecular Biology" and will include sessions on Plant Genomes, Gene Switches and Networks, Plant Signals, Genetic Approaches to Problems in Global Climate Change, Genetic and Molecular Approaches to Complex Developmental and Physiological Systems, Innovations in Plant Biotechnology. The conference will be attended by 135 scientists (the maximum allowable) chosen to represent a cross-section of young and well- established scientists in plant molecular biology.